


The Guardians of the Guardian

by the_glare_you_see



Series: The Six Librarians and... [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, I love my oc’s so HERE, Micahs a stubborn idiot, Riley doesn't get paid enough for this, Sickfic, Stubbornness, Swearing, anne has noodle arms send tweet, forgive my crappy italian i tried, i guess, teen for swearing, they don't get paid at all tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: “I’m fine, it’s just a little tickle in my throat, that’s all,” Micah replied, clearing her throat harshly.Anna raised a brow.“Right.Because a little tickle is something that would have you folded up in half like a tortilla.”orMicah’s stubborn and won’t admit she’s sick, so the Librarians take matters into their own hands.
Series: The Six Librarians and... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708546
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Guardians of the Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> yknow sometimes a guardian needs to be taken care of
> 
> just wanted to give yall a little something before the holidays hit lmaoo
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> yall better stay safe 
> 
> \- Zen

“Micah?” Anna asked, finding the Guardian hunched over. She was coughing rather violently into her elbow, and Anna cautiously approached. “Micah, are you alright?” she asked.

Micah waved her hand around in a gesture that seemed to say that she was fine. Obviously, she wasn’t and Anna sighed, crossing her arms.

“I’m fine, it’s just a little tickle in my throat, that’s all,” Micah replied, clearing her throat harshly.

Anna raised a brow. _“Right._ Because a little tickle is something that would have you folded up in half like a tortilla.”

The Guardian rolled her eyes. “Did you need something?”

Anna nodded slowly. “Yeah, Jane made tea. I was wondering if you wanted a cup.”

Micah shook her head. “No, I'm—”

She doubled over again, clapping her arm over her mouth. Anna's brow rose higher.

“You're having the tea,” she said, “and then you're going home.”

Micah frowned. “Fine,” she croaked, “I'll have the damn tea.”

\----

“You look terrible,” Jane said, gently brushing her fingers against Micah's forehead. The Guardian frowned up at her, cradling the mug of steaming hot tea in her hands.

“Thanks, Seymour,” she replied drily, taking a sip. Jane shook her head, exchanging a look with Anna over the Guardian’s head. Micah set the cup down on the table and sniffled slightly. She moved to stand up, bracing herself against the table, and swayed dangerously. “Fuck,” she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

“I don’t think moving is a good idea,” Anna said, guiding her to sit back down. Micah sat heavily and watched as Jane filled her mug again. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and she blinked heavily, slouching deeper into her seat.

“Drink,” Jane said, sliding the mug towards her. Micah took the mug with a sigh and carefully began sipping.

“I’m fine,” she said, “Really.” A violent shiver ran through her, almost causing her tea to spill, and Anna shook her head.

“Katze!” she called, spotting Kit passing by the doorway. Kit poked her head into the kitchen, her purple eyes flashing briefly to Micah in concern.

“Yes?” she asked, tugging slightly on her sweater.

“Can you get this one,” Anna nudged Micah's shoulder, causing the Guardian to tilt over, “A blanket or two?”

“It's really not necessary, Kit,” Micah replied, coughing again, “Anna's just worrying.” 

Kit frowned. “You sound like you just had a bowl of sandpaper.”

“Get her the blankets, please,” Jane said. Anna nodded in agreement and Micah groaned.

“Ok,” Kit said, darting off down the hall. Micah halfheartedly glared at the two queens, her eyes now red and watery, and Anna gently patted her head. Kit reappeared with an armload of blankets and proceeded to bundle the protesting Guardian up.

“Just stay like this for a bit,” Kit said, tucking the last of the blanket around her shoulders. Micah sank back into the blankets with a pout and set her empty mug on the table with a quiet thump. She coughed again, tucking the bottom half of her face into the blankets.

“Fine,” she sighed, trying valiantly to keep her eyes open, “But only for a bit.”

\----

Anne crept into the kitchen, eyes firmly fixed on the fridge. She tugged it open, scanning the contents and taking out the jar of chilled Nutella that she had stuck in there the day before. She snickered to herself, doing a goofy walk towards the drawer. She fished out a spoon and scooped out a sizable amount.

“Anne?” Catalina asked from the doorway, causing the second queen to spin around, the jar of Nutella clutched in her hand and spoon dangling from her mouth.

“Yesh?” she asked, quirking a brow.

“What are you doing?” Catalina asked, striding into the kitchen. She eyed the pile of blankets half flopped over the table and turned to Anne.

“I’m,” Anne swallowed, tugging the spoon out of her mouth with a pop, “having a snack, what does it _look_ like I'm doing?”

Catalina rolled her eyes. “You better have water or something with that, _amor,”_ she replied, tugging slightly on the blankets in curiosity. Anne’s face reddened and she set the Nutella on the counter.

“You know why they’re there?” she asked, pouring herself a cup of water as per Catalina’s request. Catalina clicked her tongue, tugging the blankets back far enough to reveal a sweaty head of hair. Anne’s eyes widened and she walked over, bending down to get a better look. Micah was passed out on top of the table. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her lips were chapped, and her bangs were plastered against her forehead.

“And I thought _I_ looked bad,” Anne muttered, gently poking the Guardian’s cheek. Micah didn’t stir and Catalina batted Anne’s hand away. Anne frowned and poked Micah’s cheek again. “She’s burning up, Catti.”

“Stop poking her,” Catalina whispered in reply. 

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Anne asked, setting her cup on the counter.

Catalina shrugged. “I don’t know, move her? That position can’t be good for her back.”

“I’m pretty sure back pain is the least of her worries right now.”

Anne pursed her lips and moved to sling the Guardian’s arm over her shoulder. Catalina’s brows shot up in surprise. 

“Are you sure about this?” she asked, warily holding her hands out.

“Yeah, I’ve seen her do it plenty of times,” she replied, bracing her feet firmly on the floor. With a soft grunt, she rose, arms trembling violently under the Guardian’s weight. Catalina moved in to help her and together, they began shuffling out of the kitchen.

“Anna!” Catalina hissed, shifting the still passed-out Guardian in their arms, “Can you get the Door?”

Anna nodded, quickly moving over to the Globe. Catalina rattled off the address while they shuffled into position.

“How the hell does she do this?” Anne huffed, feeling her arms begin to cramp, “She makes it look so easy.”

“Probably because unlike _you,”_ Catalina replied, sucking in a deep breath, “she actually exercises.”

The Door whirred to life and they darted through, stumbling into a living room and scaring the ever-loving shit out of Micah’s roommate.

“Riley!” Catalina said with an apologetic smile, “We have a delivery for you.”

Riley shut their eyes and pinched the bridge of their nose. “What did she do this time?”

\----

Catalina and Anne were in the middle of a particularly interesting infodump from Riley about the shenanigans that Micah had gotten up to when she was in college (one story involved several ladders and a crate full of whipped cream water balloons) when Micah finally stirred.

“Wha—” the Guardian grumbled, fighting to get out of the huddle of blankets she was in.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Riley said, turning to face her. Anne gave a little wave from behind them while Micah squinted, trying to process everything.

“How...?”

“Lina and… Anne, was it?” Riley glanced over their shoulder and the second queen nodded, “brought you here.”

Riley turned to face them with a slight grimace. “Thank you for that, by the way. Knowing her she’d keep going until she collapsed.”

Anne shook her head while Catalina gave Micah a look.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this but I’m _fine,”_ Micah replied, swinging her legs out of bed and bracing herself to stand. Riley rolled their eyes and exited the room, muttering something about getting her some sustenance. 

“You need to rest,” Catalina said with a frown.

“It’s called ‘self-care,’ Micah,” Anne added with a teasing smirk. 

Micah groaned. “Just throw that back in my face why don’t you.”

Riley reappeared with a bowl of something in their hands. “Here, _mangia questo,”_ they said, holding the bowl up to Micah’s face. Micah looked at it with suspicion. 

_“Che cos'è?”_

_“Non è importante. Mangia,”_ Riley said, shoving a spoonful into Micah’s mouth. Micah narrowed her eyes and took the bowl.

“You got her?” Anne asked, stepping back to the doorway. Riley shook their head and sighed.

“Yeah,” they said, running a tired hand through their hair, “I’ll take a few days off or something.” They leaned closer to Anne with a smirk. “Can’t trust her to actually rest, you know?” 

The offended noise that Micah made when she heard that remark caused them all to chuckle.

“Shut up, you know it’s true.”

Micah flipped them off with a grumble and went back to her soup. 

“If there’s anything we can do to help, please let us know,” Catalina said, squeezing Riley’s hand, “And I hope you don’t mind visitors. I’m sure the others will want to check on her as she recovers.”

Riley nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. As long as they don’t come at any ungodly hours then it’ll be fine. Just make sure to use the _actual_ door.”

Catalina and Anne chuckled sheepishly and nodded. With a final goodbye to Micah, who was quietly working her way through her bowl of soup, the two queens departed.

\----

“She’s going to be ok, right?” Kit asked, her sweater sleeves practically in knots. 

Jane nodded absentmindedly. “We have medicine, technology, and, well, magic, so as long as she follows the correct procedures she’ll be fine.” The third queen nodded to herself, drawing her shoulders back. “She’s going to be fine.”

They both ignored the way her voice wobbled at the end and, after a moment, Kit disappeared back up to her lab, leaving Jane alone to mull over her thoughts.

\----

Cathy knocked on the familiar wooden door of Micah’s apartment. After a moment, it swung open and she grinned at Riley, who shook their head with a chuckle.

“Hey Cathy,” they said, stepping aside to let her in, “Long time no see.” 

Cathy chuckled. “Indeed.”

“Is it safe to assume that everything’s good with the others?”

She shrugged, tilting her head in thought as she stepped inside. “It’s getting there, definitely better than last week, though.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Riley said. Then, seeming to remember what Cathy was here for, pointed down the hall. “Micah’s in her room. Down the hall to the left.”

“Thanks,” Cathy breathed, toeing off her shoes and hurrying down the hall. She knocked once on the door and cracked it open, concern openly showing on her face when she saw the miserable little ball that Micah was curled up in.

“Hey,” she whispered, stepping inside and gently shutting the door behind her.

_“Ciao,”_ Micah groggily replied, peeking out from underneath her mass of blankets.

“I brought you some aspirin, tea, not this— I saw this book and I couldn't’ resist buying it, some cooling... towels? In case your fever gets any worse,” Cathy said, holding up the bag, “I think you’re supposed to soak them in water and just drape them over your head but I could be wrong.”

Micah coughed and grinned weakly. “Thanks, queenie,” she said, gesturing towards the nightstand, “I appreciate it.”

Cathy nodded and awkwardly shrugged. “Well, you’re always doing your best to take care of us. It’s about time you let someone take care of you.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> mangia questo = eat this
> 
> Che cos'è? = what is it?
> 
> Non è importante. Mangia. = It's not important. Eat.
> 
> (if i made a mistake on those pls let me know lasdjflkasj)
> 
> special thanks to Harmonic_Wisp and Reign_of_Glory for helping me out xD
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: [@judging-seahorse](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> lmao okie baii


End file.
